


Harvey Flies to Amsterdam

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles can't pack, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Trip to Amsterdam, cute baby, december 2019, sleepy Harvey, spending time with family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Harvey flies to Amsterdam with his parents and Max's family as they spend time together before Christmas.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Kudos: 23





	Harvey Flies to Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you are well and are looking forward to the Christmas period (or as much as we can given lockdown etc, so hopefully everyone will enjoy a safe holiday). Here is a story about Harvey's first ever flight. At seven months old, he travels to Amsterdam with his parents and Victoria to spend some time with Sophie ahead of Christmas. In reality, I know that Max was with his dad and sister in Barcelona. I know from pictures that Victoria and Sophie were in Amsterdam on 22nd so I've taken this from here. I have no idea if Max was in Amsterdam but this is fiction so I can write what I want within reason. The next story I plan on writing is the lead up to Harvey's first Christmas including buying gifts and decorating the Christmas tree. I hope you all have a safe and peaceful Christmas this year. Take care.

Charles was busy packing a bag for himself and Harvey. They were going to be spending time with Max’s mum and sister in Amsterdam ahead of Christmas seeing as Charles was going to split time so his family could see Harvey on his first Christmas. Max was currently in Barcelona with his dad and sister so the plan was to drop off Jos as well as Victoria’s boyfriend, Tom, in Monaco then Charles and Harvey would jump on and they would fly to Amsterdam. 

Harvey was not helping Charles in anyway. The young Monegasque didn’t want to put his son in his bouncer on his own so he had brought Harvey to the bedroom. Charles had placed his clothes on the bed as he was taking things out of the wardrobe, leaving his suitcase on the floor. Harvey was lying on top of the bed, causing chaos by constantly rolling on top of his papa’s clothes which had been laid out neatly on the bed. He was currently holding the sleeve of Charles’ top, shoving it into his mouth to eat. Charles sighed in amusement at his baby.

“Harvey, you’re meant to be helping me, not eating my clothes.” He jested.

He gently took hold of the sleeve and pulled it from his son’s grip. The moment he turned his back, his son chewed on the sleeve again. He picked up the baby who relaxed his grip on the top as he moved him away from the clothes. 

“There you go.” 

Harvey gurgled and kicked his legs as Charles was about to go back to his packing. He whined when his papa moved away. Charles rolled Harvey so he was lying on his back and gently tickled him, laughing as his son laughed. His phone began ringing in his pocket and he pulled it out of his back pocket to find Max trying to facetime him.

“It’s daddy, H. He’s probably checking up on the packing.” Said Charles, cheekily.

Harvey let out another gurgle as Charles swiped his phone to accept Max’s call.

“Hey, you.” 

“How are you getting on with your packing?” Asked Max.

Charles nearly rolled his eyes.

“Fine, Harvey is helping me although he’s getting a bit distracted.” 

Max scoffed.

“More like he’s distracting you.” He teased.

Charles looked back at him in mock horror.

“No, I’m getting on fine.” He argued.

Max laughed.

“Whatever you say.”

Charles rolled his eyes and moved towards the bed and held up the phone so that Harvey could see his dad.

“Harvey, tell your dad that papa is doing a great job with packing.”

The baby let out a murmur as he reached out for the phone as Max smiled at him through the screen.

“Hey, baby. I’ll see you soon, I hope you’re keeping an eye on papa.” Cooed Max.

Charles snorted then smiled as Victoria came up behind Max to peek over his shoulder to see Harvey on the phone. Harvey giggled as his aunt squealed at him. 

They talked for a bit until Victoria moved away from the phone.

“I’ll need to go, Charlie. We need to go and get changed before we head to the airport.” Said Max.

Charles nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll have our suitcase packed, shouldn’t take too long as we won’t be away for long. Text me when you leave.” 

Max smiled.

“Will do.” 

“Wave bye bye to daddy, H. We’ll see him soon.” Said Charles, softly.

Harvey frowned as Max waved to him on the phone.

“See you soon, baby, I love you.” Said Max, gently.

Max and Charles said their goodbyes before the call was disconnected. Harvey let out a whine as Max disappeared from the screen. 

“It’s alright, H. You’ll see daddy soon.” Soothed Charles.

The baby settled down when his papa rubbed a hand over his stomach then kissed his forehead. Charles sighed as he pulled back and looked down at the suitcase.

“We really need to get on.”

It wasn’t long before Pascale was driving Charles and Harvey to the airport after the suitcase had finally been packed. Everything had been timed perfectly. When Max had messaged Charles to say they were leaving Barcelona, the young Monegasque had been able to spend a couple of hours with his mum before they needed to go to Nice. They had arrived not long after the plane had landed. Jos and Tom had not long left when Charles boarded, carrying Harvey in his arms. The baby held out his arms in Max’s direction and his dad gently took him into his arms. Charles sat in the seat that was alongside Max as he greeted Victoria who was sitting behind her brother. They had to wait for the plane to be refueled as Max updated Charles on what he had been up to in Barcelona. Harvey was sitting contently on Max’s lap as he chewed on the ear of his toy lion.

“This is going to be interesting.” Charles commented.

Max frowned at his boyfriend.

“This is Harvey’s first flight, it will be interesting to see if he stays this quiet.” Explained Charles.

Max nodded and tightened his grip on Harvey.

When it was time for take off, Charles and Max braced themselves as they waited for Harvey’s reaction. The moment the plane took off, Harvey cried as Charles had predicted the last time he had mentioned to Max about Harvey travelling. The Dutchman cuddled his son closer to his chest, rubbing his hand up and down his back. When the baby calmed down, he was passed over to Victoria who tickled her nephew, making him laugh. Charles and Max were happy to leave their son with Victoria as they talked about Christmas. Victoria passed Harvey back to his dad when it was time to land. Thankfully, the little one didn’t cry when the plane landed as his parents sighed. 

They all made their way out of the plane and grabbed their luggage as they met with Sophie who had travelled in from Maaseik to meet them. Sophie immediately took Harvey from her son’s arms as the trio were left behind whilst she focused on her grandson. Max shook his head fondly.

“She probably won’t let him go the entire time we’re here.” He teased.

His words were somewhat true. They stayed in Amsterdam overnight, immediately heading to the hotel they were booked into. The next day, they all spent time exploring the city as Sophie showed Harvey the boats and bikes. Charles carried Harvey through the Christmas market as Max was forced to intercept his son’s grip as he tried to grab everything they passed. 

Charles knew that it was important for Max and Victoria to spend time with Sophie as they were all going to be spending most of Christmas day together with Jos and the kids. They had already made plans to spend time with Charles’ family during the morning and early afternoon on Christmas day. It was nice for Harvey to spend time with Sophie too and although they weren’t going to be in Amsterdam for long, it was nice for him to explore. Charles was not complaining about coming to Amsterdam either as he too was enjoying his time there as well as time spent with Max’s family. Harvey was also able to try some Dutch food seeing as he was beginning to eat food other than milk. Charles smiled when Max bought waffles for their son to try. It wasn’t often that Max could treat himself but he wanted Harvey to try them. They watched as Harvey’s eyes lit up as he ate the waffle, a little piece at a time. The baby wasn’t impressed when Max finished the rest of it as he whined in Charles’ arms. 

The next morning, they were all back on the plane. Max and Charles sat in their seats with Harvey sitting on Max’s lap as Sophie and Victoria sat behind them. Harvey was cuddling into Max’s chest as they all waited for the final checks before the plane took off. Max lifted Harvey up, ignoring his son as he whined so he could be passed over to Charles. His boyfriend frowned as he took Harvey in his arms and gently shushed him as his son strained to be back in Max’s arms. 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Charles.

“Your turn to deal with a crying baby when the plane takes off.” Said Max, cheekily.

He smirked as he gazed at Charles, crossing his leg over his knee. Charles sighed as he prepared for take off, having been giving a warning that the pilot was ready to go. As if on cue, Harvey had tears rolling down his eyes when the plane took off. Charles cuddled Harvey into his chest, feeling his t-shirt getting soaked as his son cried into his shoulder. Max leaned over to stroke over his son’s cheek as the seven month old continued to cry. The baby sniffled and stopped crying as Charles ran his hand over Harvey’s back. Harvey rubbed at his eyes with his fist and looked over at Max, whining as he tried to reach out for him. Max took his son into his arms and let him clutch at the front of his jumper. He kissed his son’s head as the little one fell asleep.

“Such a drama queen.” Teased Max.

“Max.” Sophie scolded.

The Dutchman sighed and shook his head.

“I’m only teasing.” He murmured.

Sophie rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Victoria. Max rested his chin on top of his son’s head, oblivious to the fact that Charles was taking pictures of them. 

Most of the plane journey was peaceful and calm until Harvey woke up from his nap. He stretched in Max’s arms as he ran his fist over his eyes again.

“Hello, sleeping beauty, you up?” Joked Max.

Harvey let out a small murmur and wriggled in his dad’s arms as he tried to get onto the floor. Max reluctantly put the baby on his stomach on the floor. He smiled as Harvey let out a giggle. Sophie cooed at her grandson and clapped her hands. 

“Come here, baby.” Said Sophie as she encouraged Harvey to come towards her.

The baby slowly began to crawl over towards his gran who picked him up and laughed as he giggled. She kissed his cheeks as he attempted to grab her hair. Victoria reached out and tickled Harvey’s feet when he settled to sit down in Sophie’s lap. The baby wasn’t a fan of wearing shoes on his feet and would often attempt to take them off. It resulted in his parents leaving him in just socks which was fine seeing as he wasn’t walking yet. Charles and Max smiled as they watched Victoria and Sophie interact with Harvey. 

Max was glad that Harvey was going to spend time with his family as well as Charles’ family seeing as it was Harvey’s first Christmas. He wanted to make it special and he was so excited to share this with Charles. 

In terms of Harvey’s first flight, it wasn’t too bad.


End file.
